Daddy We Need You!
by chikster
Summary: The Deadman in a Bitter Custody battle for his three little girls, will he keep them or be forever erased from their lives?Main Characters:Mark Calloway Undertaker,Vanessa Duvall,Kerri WoodsexWifeDaughters:Jillian11,Autumn8,MiaLynn6
1. My Girls

Mark Calaway put all his wrestling gear in his bag and put his bag on his shoulder. Glen walked in the room.

"You ready man" Glen asked.

"Yeah".

They got into the rental to drive to the Hotel. Mark rested his head on the headrest and closed his eyes. All his mind was on was seeing his little girls tomorrow. Being this was the beginning of his vacation, he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Once they got to the Hotel Mark and Glen said their good nights and went to their Hotel rooms. Mark stripped out of his clothes and fell across the bed in a deep slumber.

**The Next Day in Houston Texas**

**"**Britney just needs to give it up" Autumn said looking at the TV. Her in her sisters were watching Britney's latest video.

"Let's watch something else, her rolls are making me sick" said Jillian flipping the channel.

She flipped the channel to the Disney channel and Hannah Montana was on.

Autumn rolled her eyes." She is such a Leann Rimes rip-off".

Mia-Lynn looked at her sister." I love her songs".

Mia-Lynn got up and danced around the den.

"You like everything Mia-Lynn" said Autumn.

"Lighten up Autumn geez" said Jillian.

A loud knock came on the door. All three girls looked at each other and Jillian got up.

"Nana the door!" Mia-Lynn called.

Jillian walked to the door and crossed her arms." Who is it".

The voice." Me little girl, open up".

Jillian turned around and grinned at her sisters and they came running over and started jumping up and down.

"Daddy! ".

Jillian opened the door and pushed open the screen door." Hey daddy".

Mark walked in and gathered Autumn and Mia-Lynn in his arms and kissed them both.

"Daddy we missed you" Mia-Lynn said.

"I missed you girls too, but daddy ain't going no where for a few days so you can have him all to yourselfs".

All three girls squealed. Mark put his two youngest daughters down." I'm going to talk to grandma and then we can go".

They went back over to the TV and Mark headed for the kitchen.

"Hey ma" Mark said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Helen looked up from smoking her cigarette and reading the paper." Hey".

"How were they".

"Ok as usual".

He noticed how she was playing with the cigarette and was wondering what was on her mind.

"What's up ma".

Helen took a drag on her cigarette and then grinded it out in her ash tray." Well Kerri stopped by yesterday talking a lot of crap again".

Mark sighed." What for now".

"She keeps saying how she's gonna take you to court for full custody of the girls and you'll never see them, and how she'll erase you from their lives and get them a new daddy".

Mark's blood began to boil at the last comment." The hell she is. It will be a cold day in hell before that happens".

"Obviously" Helen said getting quiet again.

"Ma what's going on with, you seem distant" Mark asked looking in her eyes.

Helen sighed." Mark I went to the doctor's a couple of days ago, and I have a brain tumor. They say an operation won't fix it".

Mark looked at her stunned." So you're only live for a short time longer".

Helen nodded then.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck then." The girl's will be devastated".

"I haven't told them".

"I'll tell them later on tonight when they're settled".

"Yeah".

Mark stood up from his chair and hugged her." I love you ma".

"Love you boy".

Mark got all the girls together and drove home to his ranch. He looked in the refrigerator for something to cook for the girls. Sure he wasn't the best cook in the whole world but he tried, they didn't go hungry.

"Daddy I know you not going to cook" Autumn said putting her hands on her hips.

Mark raised and eyebrow." What if I am".

"Then I'm full, we ate a lot at grandmas "said Autumn rubbing her stomach trying to sound believable.

"You know girl, you got a mouth like your mama" Mark said closing the refrigerator.

Autumn scrunched her face up." No I don't".

Mark chuckled that always got to her.

"Dad let's go to Friendly's" suggested Jillian.

"Yeah please" squealed Mia-Lynn.

Mark smiled." Ok, but you'll have to eat my cooking sooner or later".

"Sure just not tonight" Jillian said leaving the kitchen.

"You guys are hurting my feelings" Mark said walking behind them.


	2. We'll Miss You

It was late when Mark returned home with the girls. Each went to their own room to get ready for bed and Mark made sure all the lights were turned off downstairs. He climbed the stairs thinking about having to tell each daughter their grandmother was dying. Mark went into his oldest daughter, Jillian's room. At the age of 11, her room already looked liked a teenager's room. Posters all over the wall and cd's everywhere. Jillian was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair out, when Mark came in and sat on the end of her bed. Jillian finished her hair and climbed into bed.

"What's wrong daddy" She asked her father noticing his more than quiet mood.

Mark smiled a weak smile at her." Baby there's something I have to tell you".

Jillian frowned." What is it? ".

Mark reached down and brushed her hair out of her eyes with his hand." When I came to pick you guys up earlier, your grandma told me some sad news".

Jillian waited feeling a little cautious of what her father might tell her.

"Jillian, your grandma has a brain tumor and I'm afraid" Mark hesitated not believing he was going to say this but he knew he had to." She's dying Jillian".

Jillian popped up." No…No….say it ain't so daddy".

"I'm sorry babe, its true".

Jillian swiped the tears from her cheek." I'm gonna miss her. How long does she have".

Mark shrugged." I don't know kid, it could be anyday now. I know that we got to be strong for her and not let her be sad".

Jillian sniffled." Yeah".

Jillian leaned back into her pillow and Mark tucked the covers around her." Don't worry girl, we'll get through".

Jillian simply nodded and closed her eyes; Mark kissed her forehead and got up to leave. Mark stopped in the doorway and looked back at her; he shut off the light and closed the door. He went into Autumn's room next. Autumn was standing in front of her mirror closely observing her body. Mark smiled at her from the doorway. Autumn turned around and found him staring.

"Daddy you could knock you know" She said putting her hands on her hips. For to be 8, she sure had a lot of attitude.

Mark chuckled." My bad baby girl, what are you doing anyway".

"Looking at my curves" Autumn said turning back to the mirror.

Mark bit back a chuckle." Girls your age don't have curves".

"This girl has curves" Autumn said frowning walking to her father.

Mark didn't want to argue with her." Ok whatever you say".

Autumn sat on her father's lap." Daddy grandma was really quiet today".

Mark frowned suddenly remembering what he had to tell her." Autumn about grandma…".

"What about grandma dad".

Mark took a deep breath." Autumn grandma is dying of a Brain tumor".

Autumn frowned." Dying? How come? ".

"Well the doctors can't fix her brain tumor because of some major complications".

"Daddy what about us? If grandma dies, where will we go while you're on the road" Autumn asked.

"I guess you would have to join me on the road for awhile".

"As much as I wanted that, I didn't think I would have to lose my grandma to get it" Autumn said her eyes watering.

Mark took his thumb and wiped her tears away." We have to be strong for grandma in whatever time she has left, if she sees our sad faces then she'll be sad".

"Ok daddy".

Mark lifted her from his lap and placed her in bed." Get some rest; things will be better in the morning".

Autumn nodded her head and turned over. Mark kissed the side of her and walked out. Now came telling the hardest person of all, his 6-year-old daughter Mia-Lynn.

Mia-Lynn was propped up in her bed reading one of her books. Mark came over and took the book sitting it on the night stand beside her bed.

"Daddy I'm glad your home" She said smiling.

Mark smiled." I'm glad too darling".

"Daddy I have a question" She said turning serious.

"Yeah babe".

"What's a brain Tumor".

Mark frowned, how did she know already." Where did you hear brain Tumor baby? ".

Mia-Lynn bit her lip." I heard grandma telling you earlier. I was going to get some water but stopped when she told you. I decided not to enter the kitchen and went back to watch TV. I didn't mean to listen".

Mark sighed upset that she would eavesdrop on their conversation but didn't really think it was the appropriate time to scold her." Mia-Lynn a brain tumor is like cancer in the brain. Your grandma is dying because of it".

"Does it hurt".

"I don't know".

Mia-Lynn put on a straight face." Well I'm not going to worry about it because grandma is going to visit Poppy soon".

Mark smiled then and leaned down to kiss her nose." That's a great way to look at it baby".

She wiggled down into her covers yawning." Goodnight daddy, I love you".

"Love you".

Mark got and turned her night light on and turned off the light. He retired to his bedroom for some much needed rest.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Mark and Glen sat in a bar having a few drinks, actually Mark was drinking more drinks then Glen could count.

"Slow down man" Glen said sitting next to him.

Mark glared at him." I'll stop when I'm got damn ready. Bartender another shot please".

The bartender made him another drink and slid it to him.

"Mark drinking will not heal anything" Glen said frowning.

"As if you know what its like" Mark snapped at him.

"Maybe not Mark, but your not the only who has ever lost or was going to lose someone" Glen said upset at his friend's comment.

Mark sighed realizing what he said." I'm sorry man; I'm just a little tense that's all".

"It's ok" Glen said being interrupted by Mark's cell.

"Hello" Mark said answering.

"Daddy" he heard someone cry.

"Jillian what's wrong" Mark asked.

"Daddy grandma's gone" She cried.

Mark sat stunned." Alright calm down baby, it's going to be ok. Where are you girls? ".

"With Kerri".

Mark got upset then." Ok you stay put; I'm going to fly in as soon as possible".

"Hurry I hate it here".

"Ok" Mark said closing his phone.

"What's wrong Mark".

"My mother passed".

"I'm sorry".

"Yeah. I got to get my girls from their crazy ass mama. Tell Vince I had to get home to an emergency. I'll call him soon".

"Ok be careful".

"I'll have to. I can't land in jail for killing Kerri's crazy ass".

Reviews Please. Next add soon.


	3. I'll get Them

Jillian flipped her cell shut and put it in her pocket and walked out of the bathroom to sit on the couch with her two sisters.

"Did you talk to daddy" asked Autumn whispering to her.

"Yeah, he said he'll fly in as soon as possible" Jillian answered.

"Hope it's soon" Autumn said sitting back and folding her arms.

Their mother's boyfriend, Rich, stumbled out of their bedroom almost falling over.

"What the hell are they doing here" he snapped looking at the girls.

Kerri came out of the kitchen puffing on a cigarette." They're daddy's mother croaked…".

"Hey you don't talk about her like that" Autumn said getting defensive.

Kerri rolled her eyes." Anyway she died, so social services dropped them off here".

Rich looked at them disgustedly and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and went outside. Kerri sat down in an arm chair across from them.

"So how's school" She asked.

Each girl looked away not answering. Kerri blew out smoke, Mia-Lynn coughed then and Autumn patted her back.

"You know she has asthma, that smoke is not good for her" Jillian said.

"You can talk about that, but couldn't answer my question a minute ago" Kerri sneered.

"It's not like you care Kerri" Jillian snapped.

"What's with this Kerri business, I'm your mother, call me mom" Kerri said upset.

"You're not worthy enough to be called mom "Kerri" "said Jillian.

Kerri chuckled." We'll see who will be calling who what, when you girls are living with me".

"Yeah right, we'll never live with you" Autumn said angrily.

"I know better Autumn" Kerri said narrowing her eyes.

"I want daddy" Mia-Lynn said clinging to Autumn's arm.

"Come on Mia-Lynn, mommy will take care of you. Come sit with me" Kerri offered.

Mia-Lynn clung even tighter to Autumn, tears starting stream down her face. Autumn rubbed her knee glaring at Kerri. Rich came in the Trailer then in a hurry.

"Hey Kerri, where's the "stuff" at, got a customer outside" Rich said.

Kerri grinded her cigarette out."In my dresser in the bottom draw ".

Rich went back to their bedroom opened the draw and put something in his pocket and quickly walked out. Jillian prayed hard, not only did her mother live in a trailer park but she sold drugs. She prayed she never had to suffer through this.

The Next morning at around 6 am, there was a loud banging on the door. Kerri aroused from her sleep, who the fuck was at her door. She walked to the door in some booty shorts and a ripped up t-shirt. She pushed the door out and large figure pushed past her.

"Where's they're stuff" Mark said.

"You come to my got damn place at six in the fucking morning to get them. God Mark I wasn't killing them. It's called coming at a decent hour" Kerri spat.

Mark picked Mia-Lynn up off the couch." Where's they're shit".

Kerri rolled her eyes and walked back to her bedroom and picked up they're bags. Jillian and Autumn woke up and took their bags. Mia-Lynn lifted her head from her father's shoulder.

"Daddy? ".

"Shh baby, go back to sleep, we'll be home soon".

Mark followed his girls out the trailer to the truck. Kerri followed them.

"You know they're going to have to get used to coming here, afterall they will be living here soon enough" Kerri said smirking.

Mark buckled in Mia-Lynn and then closed the door. He looked Kerri in the eyes." Satan himself will become a Christian before you ever get these girls ".

"We'll see about that, I'll be seeing you in court".

"You better get out of my way if you want to live to see court" Mark spat eyeing her coldly.

Kerri smirked and walked away to her trailer. Mark hopped in the truck shaking his head, that women really knew how to piss him off. Jillian opened her eyes then.

"Dad".

Mark looked over at her." Yeah".

"Promise me we'll never have to live with her EVER" Jillian said.

Mark reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear." I promise sweetheart. Not in this lifetime".

Jillian nodded and laid her head back on the headrest. Mark sighed; he knew Kerri wouldn't give up easily. Shit was bound to hit the fan soon enough.

Reviews Please!


	4. Bad Behavior

Mark stood and watched as all three of his girls put bouquets of flowers on top of his mother's coffin; afterwards they came back and stood beside him. A Couple of wrestlers said their last remarks and the coffin was lowered into the ground. Mark turned and put his arm around Jillian's shoulder and Autumn took Mia-Lynn's hand and they all headed back towards the limo. Mark opened the door for his girls when he heard someone.

"Where do you think your going? " Kerri spat coming towards them staggering. It was clear she was drunk.

Mark narrowed his eyes at her." I don't need your crap today Kerri".

"Boo Hoo" Kerri said sarcastically.

She eyed Jillian and latched on to her arm." Come on sweetie, I'll take care of you".

"Let go of me" Jillian cried trying to free her arm from her tight grasp.

Mark stepped in between them and pulled Jillian's arm from Kerri's grasp with so much force, Kerri stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Autumn and Mia-Lynn looked on in shock. Rich came over then helping his girlfriend up.

"Hey you bastard, don't put your hands on my girl" He spat.

"Little man, maybe you need to keep your bitch on a better leash" Mark said angrily.

"Oh so now I'm a bitch" Kerri said getting in Mark's face.

Glen and Shawn came over then putting distance between the two.

"That's enough of your shit today Kerri, you need to go" Glen said.

"I can't believe you people. It's my girl's grandmother and I didn't get invited" She fumed.

"Why do you think you didn't get invited Kerri "asked Shawn." Look at the scene your causing".

Kerri looked at the on-lookers gaping at her and sucked her teeth." What the hell you looking at".

"Not much" Glen said smirking.

Kerri huffed and latched onto her boyfriend's arm." Come on Rich, soon enough I'll have them".

Kerri and Rich walked off and Glen turned back to Mark.

"You ok man" Glen asked.

"Yeah" Mark replied.

"Call me if you anything else comes up" Glen said.

Mark nodded and ushered his girls into the limo. He got in afterwards rubbing his temple; he looked over at Jillian.

"You ok darling".

Jillian blinked back her tears." Yeah dad, I'm fine".

Mark sighed and put his head back against the headrest, it was quiet the rest of the limo ride.

Later that night the girls were at home with Mark's niece, Megan, while Mark had to meet Vince in a meeting.

Megan was cleaning up the kitchen after the girls had their dinner. Mia-Lynn being the little helper she was; put the dishes into the cabinets they belong in.

"Autumn, you going to come help us clean up" asked Megan putting any leftovers in the fridge.

"Why do I have to help, Mia-Lynn is helping" Autumn said not budging from the TV.

"It would be done faster with more hands" Megan answered.

"Well my favorite show is on and I can't miss it" Autumn argued.

Jillian stopped mopping the floor then and looked at her sister." Come on Autumn, the stupid show is probably just a rerun anyway".

Autumn gawked at her then." It is not a stupid show".

"It so is" Jillian said narrowing her eyes.

Autumn got up from the couch then and walked over to her sister." If it's a stupid show, then your face is stupid".

Jillian rolled her eyes." Oh very mature Autumn".

Autumn clenched her fists.

"You better not hit me Autumn" warned Jillian.

Megan noticing this intervened then." Ok girls that's enough".

Autumn without thinking snatched the mop out of Jillian's hand and hit her with it.

"You just hit me with a mop" Jillian said shocked." You are so dead".

Jillian began chasing Autumn around the house. Megan tried to catch them but they were too quick. Mia-Lynn climbed up on the counter then to get out of the way. With all the chaos nobody noticed Mark come in the front door. His eyes narrowed when he saw the scene before him. Autumn came running through the den out to the foyer and Mark caught her in one arm and held out his hand to stop Jillian.

"Daddy, your home" Mia-Lynn said climbing down from the counter.

Mark sat Autumn down on her feet and Jillian narrowed her eyes.

"You are so in trouble" She taunted.

Autumn stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey put that away" Mark said admonishing her."now what's going on here".

Both girls started talking at once and Mark put his hand up." One at a time damn, Jillian".

"Oh sure let her go first" Autumn said folding her arms.

Mark gave her a look and told Jillian to continue.

"Daddy, Autumn has been a total brat. She refused to help clean up the kitchen like she supposed to after dinner" Jillian said folding her arms.

Mark's eyes shifted to Autumn." Is this true".

Autumn got a smug look on her face." Yes it is".

"You're treading on thin ice Autumn Elise. So why were you chasing her Jillian" Mark asked.

"She got all mad and hit me with a mop".

Mark raised his eyebrows." You did what Autumn Elise ".

"Well she said my favorite show was stupid, which was wrong right" Autumn said flustered.

"It doesn't matter what she said, she's entitled to her own opinion. You don't hit anyone with anything" Mark said.

"Well she provoked me" Autumn said crossing her arms.

Mark not really liking where her attitude was going decided to dismiss her before he lashed out." Autumn go up to your room, we'll discuss this in a minute".

"But it wasn't all my fault" Autumn argued.

"Don't you dare argue with me little girl, you do what I say. I'm not asking you again".

Autumn feeling tears rushing to her eyes ran upstairs. Mark sighed then.

"Daddy can I have ice cream" Mia-Lynn said pulling on his pants leg.

"Sure baby girl, Megan can get you girls some desert. I'm a go talk to your sister".

Jillian led Mia-Lynn into the kitchen. Megan stared after Mark.

"I'm sorry Mark for letting things get this out of control".

Mark smiled." It's ok Megan; it can be bound to happen sometimes".

Megan smiled then and went into the kitchen. Mark took a deep breath trying to calm himself before dealing with Autumn.

Reviews Please…


	5. Apology

Autumn was taking all of her clothes out of her dresser and throwing them into her little suitcase. Mark came and stood in the doorway surveying what she was doing.

"What are you up to girl" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm leaving" She replied shutting her suitcase and picking it up." You always take their side; you love them more than me".

Mark moved from the doorway and sat down on her bed, playing along with it." Well I guess if you feel its best".

Autumn pushed her chin in the air." It is, you guys would be a whole lot better without me".

"Autumn wait aminute".

Autumn stopped and turned around." What".

Mark took his wallet out from his pocket." You need some money? ".

"I got money".

"Well I guess since your leaving, we could turn this room into something else".

Autumn turned around and her eyes bugged out." You would take my room away".

Mark shrugged." What the hell, you said were leaving".

Autumn dropped her suitcase at her feet." I could come back and visit can't I".

"I don't know can you".

"Yes, I would come and see my sisters and you, but what does that matter; you don't love me as much as them" Autumn said picking up her suit case again and turning to leave.

Mark got up from the bed deciding that the game as gone long enough. He took her suitcase out of her hand and grabbed her other hand in his.

"Alright Autumn, you not leaving" he said sitting down her suitcase and plopping her down on her bed.

"I have to".

Mark sat down." No you don't; and don't let me ever hear you say I don't care about you again".

"Well you always take their side and never mine, and it sucks" Autumn said crossing her arms.

Mark chuckled then." Well I hate to break it to you babe, but whenever I take their side its mostly because you are at fault".

Autumn put her finger on her chin and thought about it." Ok your right, maybe I never thought about it that way".

Mark took his hand and smoothed her hair behind her ear." Listen baby, I love you like I love your other sisters; not anymore or any less, got it".

Autumn smiled and jumped into Mark's lap hugging him." Got it".

Mark smiled and kissed the side of her head. Autumn pulled back and looked at her suitcase.

"Guess I got to unpack".

"That's not any fun, why don't we go have ice cream instead" Mark suggested.

"Yeah".

Father and daughter got up and went downstairs into the kitchen. While Mark fixed two bowls of ice cream, Autumn felt she had something else she had to do.

Autumn stood beside Jillian's chair." I'm sorry Jillian for hitting you with the broom earlier".

Jillian looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them; she reached down and hugged her sister." It's ok, I forgive you".

Mark smiled at his two daughters as he bought to bowls of ice cream over to the table. Autumn hopped up into her own chair.

"Sorry Megan for all that trouble I caused you".

Megan smiled at her cousin." It's ok sweetie".

Just like that the whole family sat down and ate ice cream and talked about various things.

Reviews Welcomed!! Another Chapter possibly later.


	6. Fire!

Mark took the last of his wrestling gear and stuffed it into his bag. Today he was going back on the road for a few weeks. His schedule wasn't as strenuous as it used to be because of the situation with his girls. It was always a sad thing when he had to go away for any amount of time from them. Mia-Lynn padded into the room then carrying a picture.

"Daddy don't forget this" she said handing him the picture.

Mark looked at the picture and smiled; it was a picture of him and the girls. He reached down and put an arm around his daughter.

"Thank you darling I love it".

"Who are you wrestling this time daddy? ".

"I'm wrestling Ken Kennedy".

Mia-Lynn rolled her eyes." That loudmouth, puh-leeze, daddy you'll definitely win".

Mark chuckled and closed his bag. Autumn came running in the room then.

"Glen is here daddy" Autumn said.

"Alright, I'm on my way down" Mark said slinging his bag on his shoulder and picking up his suitcase. Mia-Lynn raced out of the room behind Autumn to say hi to Glen.

Mark walked down the stairs to find Megan and his daughter's standing in the foyer talking to Glen.

"You take good care of my dad ok Glen" Autumn said.

Glen smiled." Yeah kid".

They all followed the men out to Glen's truck and Mark put his bags in the back. He turned around and picked Mia-Lynn and Autumn up into his arms.

"You guys be good girls for your cousin Megan".

"We will daddy I promise" Mia-Lynn replied.

Mark smiled and kissed both girls on the cheek and put them down on their feet. Jillian walked over hugging her father.

"Be careful dad" she said.

"I will sweetie" he said kissing the top of her head." Keep everyone in check around here while I'm gone".

"I will".

Mark got in the passenger side of Glen's truck and looked out the window at his girls." Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it".

All the girls waved at their father as the truck drove away.

**A Few Days Later**

Mark just got back to his dressing room after winning his match with Ken Kennedy. He reached into his bag for his cell phone and found out he missed three calls; the phone began to ring then as he was holding it.

"Hello" he answered.

"Uncle Mark, it's me Megan".

"What's up Megan".

"You got to get home quick, we're at the hospital".

Mark frowned." The hospital, what happened".

"The house caught on fire, the police are investigating it but they think someone set it on fire".

"Where are the girls, are they ok? ".

"A little shaken up but yeah they're fine".

"Damn! I'm going to be on my way".

"Oh and Uncle Mark...".

"Yeah".

"Kerri is here and is talking a whole bunch of trash".

Mark rubbed his temple." Just what I need, but thanks baby, I'll be there soon".

"Ok bye".

Mark closed his phone and got out of his gear into a quick shower and into some street clothes. He grabbed his bags and rushed to find Glen in his locker room.

"Glen we have to go" he said busting through the door.

Glen looked puzzled." Why what's going on".

"My house caught on fire, and the girls are at the hospital. They're bitch of a mother is there; we have to go".

"Say no more brother" he said grabbing his stuff." What about Vince? ".

"I'll call him on the way".

"Alright let's go".

Reviews Please!!!!


	7. Taking them Away

Glen dropped Mark off at the front of the hospital and went to find a parking spot. Mark rushed into the waiting room to find Megan, Kerri, and her boyfriend Rich. He walked over to Megan.

"You ok" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but your house is a mess".

"I'm not worried about the house, you girls are more important" he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Your little Kodak moment is nice but you should be worried about your daughters" said Kerri.

Mark ignored her." Where are the girls? ".

"In getting checked over by the doctor".

Glen strolled into the waiting room then." What's up".

"They're with the doctor" Mark said.

Glen nodded and went to sit down in a chair. Kerri walked over to Mark.

"You bastard this is all your fault, this would have never happened if they lived with me" Kerri spat.

"Shut that shit up Kerri, accidents happen, and believe me I know because you were one accident in my life" Mark said smirking back at her.

"Make all the jokes you want Mark, but I will have the last laugh".

Mark waved her off growing bored with her comments. A lady walked in in a black skirt and buttoned up blouse.

"Which are the parents of the girls" She asked.

"I'm they're father" Mark said shaking her hand.

"I'm they're more responsible mother" Kerri said.

Mark rolled his eyes at her remark, what a bitch.

"I'm Shannon Mason; I'm a child social worker".

Mark's eyebrows furrowed," A social worker, this situation didn't call for a social worker did it".

"Well my office got a call from a Kerri Woods saying there is".

Mark glared at Kerri then." Ok, so what's the problem".

"I understand the girls are fine; however sir you should have been more careful in choosing a responsible baby-sitter. You baby-sitter is only seventeen correct".

"Yes, but I have left them many times in her care and things were just fine before".

"May I ask why you would just her over the girls own mother" the lady questioned.

"They're mother doesn't have the means to care for them, she live's in a trailer park for one….".

"Correction" Kerri interrupted him." Used to live in a trailer park, I live in an apartment now".

"Nonetheless her way of living is not subjectable for children" Mark said.

Shannon appeared to be scribbling something down in a small notebook and closed it." Well until we get this matter sorted out sir, we're stripping you of the girls and they will be put into a temporary foster home until a scheduled court date, it's in the interest of the children".

Mark looked on in disbelief." I don't understand, they're completely fine, they weren't harmed in anyway".

"Maybe so sir, but until we investigate the matter, they are in state custody" She said." I'm sorry".

She walked off then leaving the group alone. Megan walked over with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Uncle Mark, I didn't mean for this to happen".

Mark rubbed her back." its ok baby, it's not your fault".

Megan nodded swiping her tears away and going to sit next to Glen. Mark narrowed his eyes and walked over to Kerri and got in her face." You sneaky little bitch, you knew about this the whole time. I told you don't fuck with me Kerri. If I lose these girls, you will be sorry".

Kerri smirked." How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot".

Mark tried to calm his temper." Stay the fuck away from me."

Mark walked off followed by Glen and Megan. Glen ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Don't do anything drastic Mark".

Mark let out a deep breath." No. I'm about ready to ring that bitched neck".

"I know man, but that would jeopardize the girls. Don't worry you'll get the girls back".

Mark look softened." The girls, what am I going to do without them".

Reviews please.


End file.
